Beyond the Fence A Divergent Hunger Games Crossover
by IamKatniss1264
Summary: Kat and the Divergents are forced to beyond the fence. With the help of a mysterious boy called Finnick, they struggle to survive in the wilderness between the 2 civilizations. Who knows that they are going to Panem? How will they survive? "I suggest sending out the Divergents..."
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Hunger Games or Divergent series. This is for entertainment purposes only! ( I may have changed few small details for the story's benefit) **

Kat's POV

CHAPTER ONE:

The words of Amanda Ritter dart through my mind, _"The name you should give these people is Divergent_. _Once they become abundant among you, your leaders should give the command for the Amity to unlock the gate forever, so that you may emerge from your isolation." _ The thought sends shivers down my spine, and causes my heart to thud loudly in my ears. We were not alone, and we never were. When I took my Aptitude Test, Tori treated my Divergence like it was a dangerous disease that no one should know of. Yet, when Amanda talked about it, she speaks with a tone of reverence, as if the Divergent are good, and safe. 

Angry, confused yells echo through the Erudite compound. A large group of people crowds the giant lobby. Bookshelves line the walls, and there are multiple video screens that hang from the pale blue plaster. The carpet is a plush white, and a mahogany desk sits at the end of the room. I stand by the door and watch as the crowd screams at Tris and Four. They stand together, holding hands tightly. His dark blue eyes glare down the crowd.

"What did she mean?" A tall Candor man asks.

"Who _are _you people, anyway?" Shouts an Erudite woman with a bloody nose.

"Get those Divergent out of this place!" An angry Dauntless man screams.

As the crowd yells, they begin to encircle the young couple, surrounding them so there is no hope for escape. I begin to walk forward, wanting to protect them, and to help them in some way. A plump Candor man in traditional black and white shoves me back.

"Get back, ya dirty Dauntless!" he states, taking note of my deep red tank top, tattoo, and black cargo pants. I shove him back and scowl violently in the man's direction. His cigar that was previously in his mouth drops to the ground. He reaches down to grasp it, but I am too quick. Firmly I stomp on his possession, crushing the idea of retrieving his cigar. I then dart around him, and begin to push through the raging crowd once again.

I push through a sea of blues, grays, blacks, and reds, trying to reach Tris and Four. When I reach the pair's location at the front of the room, I see that both Tris and Four and looking for a way out. Tris's pale blue eyes shine with terror as the angry mob closes in on them.

"_Stop!" _I yell, but my voice dies within the roar of the crowd. Suddenly, a Candor woman throws a punch at Four. He easily blocks it, but it seems to start a brawl. My heart pounds, and every vein in my body courses with excitement. The Dauntless have inlaid a love for fights into my mind. A fist catches me in the jaw, and another tries for an attack on my nose. I grab the fist and yank it toward me. A see the surprised face of an Erudite woman, but not for very long. I kick her in the stomach and she goes sprawling.

Suddenly, a voice rises above the sounds of the crowd, "Stop this madness!"

Unlike my command for a halt, this one is forceful, and turns each head in the crowd. The voice comes from Marcus, an Abnegation leader.

"Thank you," he states firmly, "Now, can we all talk about this like civilized people? Or shall we returned to fighting with whomever is next to us?" The sea murmurs quietly, Marcus's words rolling over them like a wave of sanity. Next to me, Four is pale and stiff. Blood leaks from his nose and pours down his face, but he does not notice. His eyes are trained on Marcus.

An Amity woman hikes up to Marcus's side. She stands tall at his side and is clothed in bright yellow pants and a red blouse. Her black hair is tied up with a ribbon, and her pale face is interrupted only by a long white scar.

"Some of you may know me. I am Johanna Reyes, an Amity. I believe that we should now decide what to do. Should we enter the world we left so long ago, or shall we stay here?" Johanna asks, and then simply stands there as if waiting for something. Marcus leans over and hisses something in her ear. She flushes with embarrassment.

"I was informed that you do not decide as the Amity do. So, um, let us vote?" Johanna questions, and glances at Marcus nervously. He nods.

"That is a wonderful idea, Ms. Reyes. We have a difficult choice to make, and that is a diplomatic and reasonable way to choose. Does anyone disagree?" Marcus booms. No one speaks up.

"Good. Now, let us-" he begins.

"Wait! Wait!" Caleb Prior, Tris's brother, calls out. He wears a blue polo shirt and jeans, and has hair to match his sister's. His pale eyes shine with frustration.

_What is he doing? Voting would have worked fine! _ I think to myself.

"How do we know that this other civilization still exists? That it still is, ah, intact? We don't." the boy states, staring straight at his sister, "We must send out scouts to make sure this place is safe. Why risk so many lives when we can risk just a few? I suggest... " He pauses, as if reconsidering his decision. He stands a bit taller, and then continues, "I suggest sending out the Divergents." 

**(THE HUNGER GAMES PART ****WILL**** COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I PROMISE! :{))**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to those who followed/reviewed my previous chapter:

.1

Hanna Harane

SchoolGirl123

THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Kat's POV

Everyone in the lobby is silent. I stand next to Tris, who is now pale and trembling with anger. Her blue eyes are fixed on Caleb. Crossing his arms, Tris's brother speaks up again.

"We will, obviously, have to run tests on everyone to determine who we should allow to go beyond the fence. Marcus? Do you not agree that this would be an intelligent decision?"

Marcus stands near Johanna. She stares at him uncomprehendingly as he slowly nods. He agrees. The crowd erupts into chaos and shouts at Marcus's gesture.

_No! Get out! Run, you have to leave! _My brain screams. As I try to move away from the crowd, to get out, to leave, a long hand grabs my hair. I scream and turn around, ready to throw my fist in the attacker's direction. Uriah stands behind me. I sigh and tug my auburn hair from his grasp.

"What are you doing?" I hiss. He points behind me. I turn and see a surly Candor man who would have dragged me back into the vicious crowd. I grin weakly at Uriah, my blood rushing to my face. I smoothen my hair and turn away from the Dauntless boy.

Yelling, Marcus steps forward. "We will now vote! All of you who are in favor of sending out the Divergent, please speak up." Most of the room, with the exception of the Abnegation and a few Amity, pumps their fist in the air or shout their consent.

Marcus draws in a shaky breath. He looks apologetically at Johanna and steps forward.

"Then... then it is settled. We shall send the Divergent people as scouts." The crowd cheers. They _cheer. _They are willing to send out their friends, their neighbors and their family to an unknown place simply to save themselves. I glance from Uriah, to Tris, to Four. My fellow Divergent.

Drawing Tris to his side, Four steps away from the crowd. He is too late. A group of Candor men grab my arms and pull me away from my friends. I struggle against the strong hands, but my attempts are futile. Uriah tries to run towards me, but a muscular Dauntless man lifts him in the air. He spews profanity at him, his cheeks turning the color of an apple. Soon, two more men seize Tris and Four. Soon, a quarter of the room has been apprehended. Marcus, who is a Divergent, stands free. He seems surprised at this, but no one comes near him. Finally, he speaks up.

"You shall be locating the land of Panem. Roughly seventy years ago, their thirteen districts rose up against their Capitol. The districts were defeated. The thirteenth district was destroyed, and the Capitol again rose to power. We do not know of their current state. That is what you shall find out."

Our captors drag us out of the room as I try to force my panicked lungs to breathe. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

I sit outside of a glass room where a few Dauntless guards inject the Aptitude test serum into everyone. _Everyone. _Right now, they put a small Amity girl under the simulation. A green light appears inside the Amity symbol, and she is allowed to walk out of the room.

The symbols connect to the serum and illuminate the person's appropriate faction. If they are Divergent, their multiple factions are lit. Those who are confirmed as Divergent are taken into custody. A few Candor leaders allowed us to use a room in their headquarters for the testing, on the condition that everyone takes the test. Even those who we already know are Divergent, and those who are too young to understand the test.

Next, Tris is forced into the room. She struggles against those who hold her, screaming even as they inject her with the serum. The eye of the Erudite, the hands of the Abnegation, and the flames of the Dauntless light up. The room cries out in excitement, but I stand mesmerized. _Three factions. She has an aptitude for three factions. That's... unheard of. _I think to myself.

She stares at the emblems as they arrest her, taking her to the room where Four and Uriah already are captive.

A thin Erudite woman walks into the room where we wait to be called in.

"Kat Reyes," she calls out. I rise to my feet, feeling the black tiled floor hard under my shoes. She holds open the white door as guards enter and escort me into the room.

I sit in the flimsy wooden chair as Johanna, the Amity woman, enters the room. Smiling sympathetically, she speaks to me. "What was your born faction, Kat?" I tense, tightening my grip on the arms of the chair.

"You know, Johanna. You know where I'm from."

She is still insistent, despite my explanation. Her lip trembles as if she is about to cry. "I have to ask. Even if I do know where you are from."

I sigh. "I was born an Amity," I whisper.

A flood of memories hits me like a painful wave. The tops of a tall, green tree. My mother laughing as I play on the wooden compound's floor. Tears wetting my cheeks as I sit at my father's funeral. And finally, an Erudite man scarring my peaceful, beloved mother's face with a long, wicked knife.

I close my eyes as Johanna Reyes ,my mother, injects the simulation serum into my neck.

**Please Review, follow, or favorite! I will update again soon! (It will get more action-y) **


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay on this chapter! I was really busy with Track Championships and school. SO SORRY! This one will be longer! XD

I wake up in a sterile, empty, white room. The low, pressing ceilings are undecorated and bland. Five empty dishes, like those at the Choosing Ceremony, appear in front of me.

"Choose," A stern feminine voice echoes through the room. I approach the bowls, curious to find what they contain. Peering into the saucers, I see that they are not truly empty. There is a gun, a sapling, a strange gem, a thin gray stone, and a thin, transparent serum. I tuck my auburn hair behind my ear, confused. What would the simulation send me into? A war? A wide, empty field? I could not use my Divergence to help me, to conjure items. That would reveal me too quickly. _How will I survive without it? _I think. I do not know.

I approach the gun-filled bowl. On the right of it is the sapling. On its left is the gem. I try to determine the faction of each object. Obviously the gun is from Dauntless, the stone is Abnegation, and the sapling belongs to Amity. What about the serum and the gem? Gently stroking the gem, a realization dawns on me. The valuable stone could be traded for more useful objects if there are other humans in the simulation. The serum could be used to force the truth out of the people, which is as cruel as a Candor would be.

I glance from the gem to the weapon. On impulse, I snatch both the gun and the gem. The white wall behind me open and the woman's voice reappears.

"Go into the unknown."

Walking forward, I see the thick woods beyond what once was the walls. As I enter the forest, a group of familiar people enter the space. Emerging from behind the trees is a group of familiar people.

_My mother. My dead father. My younger sister, Andi._ Along with many of my close Dauntless friends, my family approaches me. Each carry a weapon, including those I love from Amity.

"Kill them. It is the only way you can live," The woman's voice says over the angered yells of my loved ones. I glance to the approaching mob. _You can't. They're your friends! Your _family! My mind yells. Clenching my fist, I know I must choose, or the simulation shall never end.

Uriah reaches me first. He chases me and grabs my neck. His eyes are blank and dead as I face him. My throat closes while he pushes me up against the tree. My hand brushes against my waistband, where I stored the gun.

His rough fingers tighten around my neck. _No! Stop!_ My mind yells. I know that I could not hurt him, my closest friend, even in the simulation. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait, wishing for the simulation to end. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up in the room that the simulation began. Johanna, who I last saw with a murderous weapon, walks to me as my factions brighten. She clasps my hand- a dangerous gesture- and stares at the symbols as two illuminate.

The eye of Erudite and the Fire of Dauntless brighten. Rough guffaws and cheers emerge from the neighboring room as I am yanked from my mother and taken to where my fellow Divergent are.

I am taken to the end of a long, black hall. A heavy steel door guards the room, as do two beefy, brawny guards. They step to the side in unison as the broad Candors drag me into the room.

Everyone sits in the far corner of the huge iron-walled room. I settle in between Tris, who is leaned against Four, and Uriah.

Uriah glances at me and grins, "Welcome to the party! Snacks are in the corner and we will be playing musical chairs (to the death) in about five minutes. Now, you can make yourself comfortable by sittin-"

"Just shut up already, Uriah!" Four shouts. Uriah shoots me a pointed glare and rolls his eyes. His eyes. Not so different from those in the simulation. Panic encircles me momentarily and I wince. Uriah looks at me worriedly and opens his mouth as if to say something, but he is stopped by the opening of a door.

Jan, a close friend from my initiation class, enters. I know that she must have put up a fight; her nose is dripping with blood and her brown eye is ringed with a painful looking bruise. She shoves Uriah over with her combat boots and plops down next to me.

Jan is tall with red-streaked blonde hair. She is Erudite-born, but Dauntless-made and is always extremely loud. Everyone stares at her when she sits down, but our attention is soon averted to someone else.

"What did you see?" A thin, compact Candor girl asks. Tris's lip twitches.

I am confused, though, "Isn't it the same simulation?" I immediately regret the words. Why would they see my friends and family trying to kill them? That is my worst fear, not theirs. Even though I know the answer, I am still slightly surprised when Marcus Eaton, who leans against the metal wall, shakes his head.

"The simulation manipulates your worst fears and determines your faction by your reaction to them. I, personally, was drowning and I could either save myself or a boy who was also underwater," Marcus states.

My heart thuds in my ears as Uriah looks at me. He leans forward and whispers, "What happened in your simulation, Kat? Was... was I there?" Paralyzed, I stare at him in fear until Jan leans toward me and hisses in my ear.

"Quit making googly eyes at Uriah already Kat. The simulation had me sick enough," She says dryly. I flush and lean back.

"I was in a glass tank while my friends filled it with water. I've had it before. In the fear simulation during initiation," Tris says quietly. Suddenly, a thick green fog comes through the vent. As I inhale it, I feel that I _need _to tell the truth. The room erupts into explanations and tale of their simulations, along with multiple fears and worries. Even Jan and I speak.

Minutes later, I wake from a dizzy haze with memories of spilling all my deepest secrets and worst fears. Others are pacing angrily, or pounding on the cell door. Gasping, I realize that we were put under a modified truth serum. A _Divergent _truth serum.

I scramble to my feet, anger coursing through my veins. We all are furious when a guard shoves in a green-eyed boy with bright red hair. Everything about him smells like the sea, and all eyes are on him. Curiously, I approach him slowly.

When I truly see him, I know now that he is scared. His green eyes dart around nervously, and long scars line his arm. When he sees me, he jerks back.

"Who are you? Where am I? Am I in the Capitol? Is Annie okay? How did I get here?" He pesters me.

I lean back and try to answer the questions I know the answer to, "I'm Kat Reyes. I'm Dauntless. We are in the prison in the Candor headquarters. We are being sent to a country called Panen-"

"Panem. It's Panem. And, are we really going there? Truly? If so, we have to go to District 13. I have to tell Annie I'm okay!" He struggles to his feet and runs to the door. Madly pushing on it, he grunts and groans.

"You know about Panem? Who are you, anyway?" I ask him, grabbing his arm to keep him from hurting himself.

His blazing green eyes fix on mine for a moment and he says, simply, "I'm Finnick Odair, and I am from Panem."

**PLZ REVIEW! Next Chapter will be up ASAP! Thanks Guys! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to .1 for being so supportive throughout the story! THANK YOU SO MUCH! XD

I open my mouth to speak, to ask, to extinguish my burning curiosity, but I am interrupted by the opening of the iron door. A tall Dauntless man enters and begins to silently count the number of Divergent in the room. I turn from Finnick for a moment and glance at Uriah. Flashing me a wicked grin, he whispers something to the other Divergent near him.

Standing up, we all begin to walk around the room, confusing the guard's counting. The wide man grunts in frustration, and begins again. Finally, the guard becomes furious, and screams.

"_STOP MOVING YOU IMBICLES!" _ He shouts shrilly. Laughing, I begin to move faster, darting around the others in the room. Considering the circumstances, this may be one of the final chances we all have for this. For fun.

Suddenly, from the front of the room comes a loud _Bang!_ A smoking hole appears next to my head. The bullet cut into the steel wall as if it was a thin slice of bread. _What would it have done to me, if I had been an inch back? _

"I missed on purpose. Anyone wish to test me?" He asks, waiting. The guard is answered with screaming silence. I slink down to the ground. Instantly, my cheeks flush. _How _cowardly _can you be?! _I ask myself. I begin to rise slowly when I see that everyone else has sunk to the floor.

The guard lets a maniacal grin creep onto his face. He lets out a rough guffaw and states firmly, "Good. Rob? Round 'em up. It's time for you Divergents to go beyond the fence."

Our hands are cuffed and several guards precede and follow our large group. I walk in between Finnick and Uriah. Finnick seems elated to be leaving. I have determined that he is mad. The people that came from Panem left the desolate county decades ago. Finnick must be delusional, and scared.

We arrive at the gates near the Amity compound. I wince as one of the Dauntless guards breaks the gate's lock and shoves the metal chain barrier back. Slowly, the fifty seven Divergents walk through the gap. Hundreds of people chant from the sides, jeering and whooping excessively as we walk outside of the fence.

As I exit the place that I have always called home, a cold, heavy fist squeezes my heart. _I don't want to leave!_ My head screams. I fight the strong urge to turn and run back into my world, forcing my legs to move forward.

Grabbing my elbow, Uriah leads me to the place where Tris and Four stand. Together we watch as the last of the Divergents exit the city. Slamming the gates shut, the guards yell for us to move on.

So, we do. We walk into the dense forest, not knowing what truly lies beyond the fence.

**SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT! I will add a longer chapter next time. Where do you want me to start it? ALSO! I want to add one OC next time. Include:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Book (HG or Divergent):**

**Faction(s):**

**THANKS! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Don't know what to say sooooooo... Moo!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_One Week Later_

I am beginning to think that this "Panem" isn't real. We've been walking for days, with no sign of the place. All I see now, keeping watch with Finnick as the others sleep, are dark trees that cast black shadows on the leaf-covered dirt ground. The cool night air surrounds me and my breath comes out with a puff of frigid steam. If we don't end up starving, we will freeze.

The pale moonlight reflects on Finnick's wistful face. Glancing up at the sky, the red-haired boy points at a particularly bright star in the heavens and whispers, "That one's Annie's. I named it for her when we were younger. I said as long as it shone we could be together." His eyes brim with tears, which he quickly wipes away. Looking down at the capacious, smooth rock we have settled on, Finnick whimpers softly, "I can't believe that anymore."

"We'll find Panem, Finnick. I promise you, we will. Just hold on until then, and you'll be able to see Annie again," I lie. Most likely, we'll die in the wilderness and never see civilized land again. I have a very positive outlook on our situation. His gaze lifting, Finnick's eyes fix on mine. Instead of the calm ocean waters that usually reside in Finnick's eyes, I see rough stormy waters. The tears in his eyes threaten to spill over. His breath quickens and he screams, "DON'T LIE TO ME!" His furious shouts wake up many of those who were sleeping on the hard ground. He rises from the rock's surface and storms angrily away from me, deep into the trees.

Blushing, I mumble, "I'll handle it," to the crowd and swiftly take off after Finnick.

"Finnick! Come back!" I yell. Sprinting farther into the forest, I look all around for him. After many minutes, I am completely lost in the dense, dark forest. "_Finnick! _Please! I'm sorry!" I shriek helplessly.

With the lack of reply I sink to the ground. My black tee shirt and dark jeans are little match for the freezing night air. The tattoo of a flaming branch on my arm provides no aid. Eventually I curl up on the cold, sodden ground and drift off into sleep.

_Uriah stands next to me. We are in the Amity headquarters, panicking as we try to escape. Tall orange flames lick my skin. The wooden structure is burning as we sprint through the oak halls. The doors to the main entrance are locked, as are each of the windows. We are finally cornered by the flames when... _

I am woken by the sound of heavy footsteps behind me. The sunset peaks out on the horizon, painting the sky various beautiful colors. Birds trill out soft calls.

Smiling warmly, I look in the direction of the footsteps. "Finn-! Who are you?" In place of the expected person is a tall, brown-haired man in a crisp white suit. He grins madly.

"Officer Sanders of the Capitol's Final Forces," he states confidently. I look curiously at the strange officer.

"Why are you here?" I ask irritably. In reply he procures a gun from his belt and aims it at my forehead. I pale and reach to my belt for my knife. I grasp air, momentarily forgetting how the Candor confiscated our weapons. Growling, I raise my hands into the air.

* * *

The guard herded me to where I am now. A small cell on a giant airship. A strange red insignia is on the side of the steel ship, but it is adorned with nothing else.

The cell is wholly made of steel, and the only differentiating factor is the one-way metal door. The ship moves so smoothly that I cannot even tell that we are moving

Finnick, Uriah, and two others are here with me. One is Abnegation. She wears a gray blouse and matching slacks. Her short black hair lies on her head dully. The other is Dauntless. Tattoos line her left arm. She wears a red t-shirt and black pants. Her black hair falls just below her shoulders.

"What are your names?" Uriah asks curiously. I look at the familiar sisters and answer.

"That's Jasmine. Jaz, for short. She's Danielle, but she goes by Dani. They were my friends when I was an Amity," I state. Dani smiles at me.

"We transferred together," Jaz says to Finnick and Uriah. Finnick is not paying much attention, though. His arms are around his knees and his eyes are squeezed shut. He rocks from side to side, like a tree on a windy night. Every few seconds he mutters, "The Capitol. The Capitol. We thought they were gone. Got to warn them."

While Uriah is talking with Jaz and Dani, I saunter over to Finnick and sit next to him. Gently shaking his shoulder, I attempt to wake him from his traumatized state. When he opens his muddled eyes, he places his hand on mine and looks at me. My heart flutters, but I don't know why.

"I'm so sorry, Kat. This is my fault. You... you were just trying to cheer me up. I'm sorry," He whispers to me. I wrap my arms around Finnick. As I release him from the embrace I grin sadly.

"Finnick, it's not your fault. And, it's okay. We'll figure it out," I say. Walking away, I see Uriah glaring at Finnick. I attempt to ignore Uriah's hostility as I plop down onto the ground in the cell and drift off to sleep.

**A/N- Is love in the air? Will they escape the Capitol airship? FIND OUT IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS! Jasmine belongs to SchoolGirl123. (to .1- I will use yours in a following chapter!) Will update soon! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- This chapter is going to start with a flashback from Kat's initiation. She is a year older than Tris and Uriah. **

*FLASHBACK*

I stand atop a tall, gray building near the Dauntless compound. I just jumped off a moving train, after choosing to leave my mother forever.

_Faction before blood._

The words echo through my mind. _I will regret this choice forever. _I think glumly. I am not as brave as these people. I was raised to believe that peace was the answer to everything. Here, not so much.

_Why is it faction before blood? Why do you have to leave your family to embrace yourself? _ I wonder curiously. The traitorous thoughts, though, are quickly crushed. That is how it is, and how it always will be.

"Alright, um, well... jump off of this building! It is a part of initiation, and if you don't, you will become Factionless." A tall, angular man stated simply. He was covered in tattoos, and piercings ran along his ears. He seemed slightly shy for Dauntless; I could tell by the nervous way he stood. In Amity, we had learned how to detect discomfort, and how to ease or eliminate it. My mind urged me to saunter over to him, pat his back, and comfort him. But I resisted the urge, not wanting to show weakness of any kind.

Each person steps back a bit. Wearily, I approach the edge, hoping to see water, or someone to catch me when I hit the ground. Despite my searching, though, the ground is not visible to me. We are too high in the air to possibly see the floor.

Inhaling deeply, I gather every ounce of courage that I can muster and step back. Running forward I leap, curious to see what lies at the foot of the building.

Weightlessness. That is what I feel as I plummet downward. Along with a sense of freedom and fearlessness. The world flies by my vision and when I land, I am greeted by dizziness and glee.

I have landed in the center of a auburn-colored mesh net. A boy, not much older than I, with hair as dark as the ebony trees that grew in the Amity compound. His eyes are piercingly blue, and he laughs at the shriek that comes out of me when I land.

"What's your name?" He asks me. I grin.

"Kat," I say gleefully.

Turning toward the building, he shouts, "First jumper, Kat!"

The Dauntless who watch from behind the Dauntless instructor whoop and cheer. Any sadness or fear that harbored inside me earlier vanishes as I approach the enthusiastic crowd.

Many smile excitedly at me, or clap me hard on the back. One boy around my age stands in the center of the crowd, his brown hair matted against his forehead. Grinning proudly, I stand in the empty space next to him.

He turns towards me, revealing a snake tattoo slithering around his ear. Extending his hand, he says gladly, "I'm Uriah."

I beam back at him and tell him, "Kat."

Together we walk back to the Dauntless compound, destined to be friends.

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

I wake with a start. The ship has stopped, and a guard stands in the single door. Cuffing Jaz first, he begins to place manacles on each of us and escorts us to the hull of the ship. Our feet clinking on the metal floor, we are soon shoved off of the airship and forced onto the dry grass.

"Welcome to the Capitol," A guard says sarcastically.

I see the "Capitol". It is a large one-story stone building that is the color of rainbow barf. Huge, blue tinted windows outline the majority of the building. The stone is colored as pink as a sunset-painted sky. The worn wooden doors are neon green and decorated with orange dots. People with multicolored hair and strange clothing mill around the compound.

Uriah, sarcastic as ever, mutters, "Hooray. We're in the Color Happy Place, featuring freaky, creepy Rainbow aliens." I laugh, and so does Jaz, causing the guards to glare pointedly in our direction. We silence our giggles, but I find myself still suppressing a grin.

_Great way to stay hidden, Capitol. Stay in a multicolored base. No wonder you're they're final forces. Why on Earth was Finnick _scared _of these idiots? They're just a bunch of multicolored freaks. _I think cruelly. As we enter the compound, I glance at Finnick. He is as white as a sheet and his sea-colored eyes dart around the room in terror. What is so afraid of?

We pass multiple colorful apartments and rooms. As we go past a large, broken down wooden lounge, I see a old rickety television on a small table. Dozens of vibrant people crowd around the screen, jeering and shouting in excitement. Finnick closes his eyes and grows a shade paler.

I, curious to see what they watch, peer over one purple-haired man's shoulder.

Two children, about my age, battle. On has an old-fashioned sword, and the other carries an iron axe. Suddenly, the sword-brandishing boy goes down, and the girl stands shocked over him.

My jaw drops.

I now know why Finnick was terrified of these creatures.

**A/N- DRAMA! Ok, so I won't update until I get 5 more reviews. (EVIL GRIN) HEHEHEHE! XD**


	7. Update n' stuff

Just a few notes..

Need 2 more reviews b4 I update. C'mon guys! I BELIEVE IN YOU!

I am writing an Avengers story now. Will post 1st chapter ASAP.

There might be a sequel to this. Not sure yet... -_-

I am hoping to have somewhere around 20 chapters for this.

Was reading Schoolgirl123's stories... THEY ARE AWESOME! Go read them! I am seriously addicted to them.

Byeeeeeeee! *shoots arrow at tree*

Katniss


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N- Sorry for torturing you guys for so long. Thanks everyone for reviewing! XD**

A blue-haired Capitol guard leads us to the back of the Capitol base. The wooden halls remind me of the Amity Compound, yet the Capitol headquarters could not be more different.

For one, the Amity don't find the deaths of children amusing.

Uriah reaches out for my hand. Grasping his palm, my fingers intertwined with his. Uriah and I had never been romantic, but this is not love. This is both of us, terrified for our lives in this alien place.

A minuscule part of me wishes that it was love.

_No! Stay focused, Kat. You don't like Uriah in _that _way. Uriah is your _friend. _He just lost Marlene, and... _My though is interrupted by the sound of a heavy metal door running over plush carpet. Roughly shoving us into the cell the guard begins to slam the iron barred door shut. Dani shrieks and sprints toward the imminently shutting entryway. Throwing her arm into the doorway, she attempts to keep the cell door open. Grumbling unhappily, a man with tattoos lining his face grabs her forearm and yanks her towards him.

He produces a sleek gray pistol and aims it at her skull.

Scrambling off the cool metal floor, I scream, "_NO!"_ But it is too late.

_BANG!_

Dani-sweet, selfless, kind Dani- crumples to the floor in a heap. The guard grabs Dani's lifeless arm and drags the Abnegation girl out of our tiny cell.

Jaz slams her pale fist on the hard door.

Tears streaming down her cheeks like turrets of rain, she sobs, "No! Dani, please! Come back! You idiot, what did you do?!" Uriah is pale and terrified. Finnick, who is curled into a tiny ball, has his hands over his eyes. I feel the dampness of tears on my face. Disbelief courses through me.

_How can she be dead? _My mind asks. Moments ago, she was talking to Uriah. Moments ago, her heart was beating. Moments ago, she was alive.

Now she's dead.

"He didn't even flinch. He just killed her," Uriah says, his voice trembling with fear. It's true. That thing didn't hesitate a second before he killed Dani.

Finnick looked up, removing his palms from his eyes. "That's what they do. They are monsters. There used to be these things called the Hunger Games. They sent twenty-four children into a strange arena and watch as they are forced to murder each other. Only one comes out. I... I..." He pauses, not really wanting to reveal more. Seconds later, he continues quietly, "I won the games. When I was fourteen. I killed them. _Children. _I'm no better than any of them."

Releasing Uriah's hand, I sigh, and walk over to Finnick. Plopping down next to him, I whisper reassuringly, "Shhhh... Finnick, _no._ You are better than them. _You are better than them. _You were forced to kill, while they choose to. "

He looks down at his hands, tears forming in his sea green eyes. He looks wearily at his fingers, as if seeing the blood of the children he killed on them.

_Is this man that you've trusted for all these weeks a killer? _A quiet voice asks me. Silencing the thought, I grab Finnick's hand and squeeze it.

Jaz sniffles softly, "I hate you."

Uriah nods, "I understand. That guard killed Dani. I hate him too."

She shakes her head, tears flying from her cheeks "No. Not just him. _Finnick._ How could you be a pawn of these people?!" Her voice trembles as she speaks.

"Jaz!" I shriek indignantly. How could she!? I know that she's grieving, but Finnick was guilty enough already. Finnick begins to cry, but he nods, as if accepting this. I wrap my arms around Finnick, shielding him from the hateful words of Jaz.

Uriah opens his mouth to say something, but he is interrupted by the opening of the door.

"You," A pink-haired woman says, pointing at me. Her skin in drawn out over her face, causing her to look malnourished and thin. Slowly, I stand and approach her. She whirls me around with astonishing speed and slaps cuffs on my wrists.

"Kat!" Uriah and Finnick yelp simultaneously. I glance back at my friends.

"It's fine guys. I'll be right back," I reassure them. As I turn away from them, the Capitol woman shrieks with laughter, a terrible, shrill sound. Slamming the door shut, she continues to giggle. She yanks me forward and we walk a bit down the corridor. She stops at a wooden door that is hidden amidst several apartments. Engraved in the center are the symbols "R56".

I tuck the numbers into the back of my mind. I might want to know them later.

She produces a thin copper skeleton key and pulls open the creaky door. She enters, pulling me along with her.

"Sit," She states dryly, gesturing towards a mahogany chair. The seat is in the center of the room. Three walls are ebony-colored wood. The fourth is evidently a one-way mirror. The floor and ceiling both are heavy gray stone. A oak door is on the left side of the main entrance, leading to another room.

I saunter to the seat. As I sit on the chair, the pink-haired guard removes my cuffs. Producing another pair of manacles, she binds each of my wrists to the arm of the chair. One loop encircles the wooden plank and the other clasps my arm.

"Buttercup will be here soon," She states ominously.

I glance at my reflection in the wall-sized mirror. My stringy auburn hair flies in strange directions. Freckles mingle with flecks of mud on my face. Dull brown eyes dart from side to side suspiciously. I am not particularly noticeable, nor am I pretty. I am just there; I am average and bland. Suddenly, the wooden door on the left of me swings open. Walking casually in is a cat-like woman. Her skin is covered in muddy blonde fur. In the center of her blazing blue irises are thin slits of black.

"_Hello. I am Buttercup. I will be interrogating you. You will anssswer all of my quesssstionsss truthfully, or you and your friendssss will die. Do you underssstand?" _ The cat-woman, Buttercup, hisses.

Frightened, I nod slowly.

"_Good. What isss your name?" _Buttercup asks.

"Kat Reyes," I reply.

_"Who isss with you in your cell?" _

"Uriah Bennett, Finnick Odair, Jaz Anderson, and-" I begin, momentarily forgetting Dani's death. As it returns to me, a small tear forms in the corner of my eye.

_"And? Speak girl." _ The creature demands.

"Dani Anderson, but your vile guard shot her," I whimper.

Buttercup laughs sadistically. _She laughs._ At the death of a child and the mourning of her friend. _"Where are you from?" _

"The Land of Five Factions." **(A/N-made it up, don't judge) **

"_Ah, yesss. The experiment from the Dark Daysss. Wait. You sssay Finnick Odair? He died. You are lying." _

"No!" I exclaim, "I was confused! I saw... Finnick's games! Out in one of the lobbies! The boy's name is... Tobias Eaton!"

She glowers suspiciously, "_Fine. Why are you-" _

Suddenly, a foot kicks down the interrogation door. A girl with dark braided hair and gray eyes enters the room. She produces an old-fashioned bow and loads it with an arrow. Buttercup yelps and raises her hands in the air, a gesture of self defense.

The pink-haired woman draws her gun and aims it at the girl, "You shoot, I shoot." I glare at the Capitol woman. A risky idea pops into my mind.

Swiftly, I slam back my chair, shattering the weak wood beneath me. I stand up and kick the pink-haired thing in the stomach before she can react. Reeling backwards, the guard gun fires at the round, missing its desired target. At that exact moment, the gray-eyed girl shoots her arrow at the cat woman. Buttercup goes down as the brown haired girl notches another projectile and aims it at the Capitol guard.

Blood dripping from the corner of her mouth, the coward whispers, "Don't shoot. Please."

The girl's eyes blaze with fury. She opens her mouth as if to say something, but she decides against it. Sighing, but with her bow still trained on the woman, she hisses, "Go. Get out."

The Capitol woman scurries out of the door, avoiding the girl's deadly accurate bow.

"I'm Katniss. We're here to get you out of here," The braided-haired girl states.

"Kat," I state," Thanks. Who else is here?" Katniss leads me out the door.

"My fiancée, Peeta. Some friends of mine," She replies, not wanting not reveal much.

I begin to run towards the cell. Uriah, Finnick, and Jaz might still be inside.

"Where are you going, Kat?" Interrogates Katniss roughly.

"My friends are in there," I reply, still determined to retrieve them. As I reach the door, I am met with a dilemma. 

"It's locked," I mutter, terrified and disheartened. Katniss appears next to me. She retrieves a small metal device from her khaki's pocket. Pressing the mechanism against the handle, a click emerges from the knob. She clasps the handle and opens the door.

"Guys, we're getting out of here," I tell them. Uriah and Jaz scramble to their feet, rushing to escape the prison. Only Finnick sits in the back of the cell, his face in his hands.

A gasp emerges from the back of Katniss's throat.

_"FINNICK!?" _

**A/N- Katniss is here! Hooray! Okee bye. **

**(BUTTERCUP BELONGS TO .1 and JAZ BELONGS TO Schoolgirl123)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N-Hello! I have been kind of putting this story off. Any Ideas are welcome! PLEASE! I'M DESPRATE! Leave it in a review cuz PM's is blocked. (SORRY IF PEOPLE ARE OOC) **

Katniss surged forward, tears forming in her eyes. "I... I thought... we all thought..." She stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence. Finnick rises from the hard ground and embraces her. They pull apart, talking quietly with each other. The weight of jealousy lies upon my heart, and it refuses to exit my mind until Finnick approaches me.

"Thank you. I.. I don't know how to thank- " The red-haired boy begins. His words are interrupted by me, rising on my toes and kissing him. Mindless happiness fills me as he kisses me back. (**A/N- Please excuse me as I barf... Ok I'm back.) **After a moment, though it felt like an eternity, Finnick pulls back. No, correction. Katniss tugs him back.

Her gray eyes blaze with anger as her hand slaps his face.

"You're married! You may have forgotten, but Annie hasn't! She's thought you were dead for the past three years!"

His gaze falls to the floor. My face blooms with crimson splotches as embarrassment fills me. He's married. I turn towards Uriah, who shakes his head and his brown eyes brim with tears. As I step towards him, he turns around and sprints towards the large group of spectators who wait at the door.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to the room, my apology directed to no one in general. An arm encircles mine. Jaz, ever-loyal and kind, guides me into the silent crowd. Glares meet me from all sides. Tightening my grip around Jaz's arm, I look forward, pretending not to see the hateful stares.

"She didn't know, guys. Leave her alone," A blonde-haired man states firmly. The glances fade as the crowd obeys the boy. Katniss walks up and grabs the blue-eyed man's hand as he approaches Finnick and they talk. _Peeta. _I think. _Her fiancé. _ Finnick smiles at his friends, not even attempting to hide his happiness.

_Finnick was never yours. He never loved you._ My mind tells me. Every movement aches, but I nod in agreement.

"Alright! We're leaving now. What's left of the Capitol has fled. We will locate the rest of them later. It is not worth it now," Peeta states. Grumbles erupt from the crowd, but everyone but Jaz and I follow Peeta and Katniss as they walk away.

Jaz clasps my forearms, "You didn't know. Stop feeling guilty. I know that look. The I-just-killed-your-childhood-pet look. (** TWW reference!)** " She says almost inaudibly, "My sister just died. I could have stopped her. I don't feel guilty. Not in the least bit. Why? I. Didn't. Know! I didn't know that she was going to try and escape. Do you understand me, Reyes?" I nod quickly.

"Good. Now, let's go before they leave without us."

**A/N- That was a filler. As I said earlier, please feel free to leave any suggestions in the comments. Sorry it was short... BYEEE! **

**-Katniss**


End file.
